The true magician
by PurrpleDevil
Summary: 'I need proof that you are who you say you are! Show me your skills. As I've been taught, a true magician is able to pull a rabbit out of his hat. Can you do that Mister Kid? Kaito/KidxOC, slight KaitoxAoko


**Chapter 1.**

''Where is he? Find him!'' inspector Nakamori yelled as he was frantically running from side to side pulling agent's faces, looking for the thief. He managed to escape again, but he almost had him; he could literally fell Kid in his grip. But somehow he escaped again. Inspector Nakamori knew that he was so close to have him cuffed; lately Kid's been slipping, stumbling, making mistakes; the kind of mistakes that will have him arrested. As Ginzo was thinking of the much desired ending of those 20 years of running in pointless circles trying to catch the thief, he begin to ask himself why all of the sudden he began to make errors? Is he tired? Does he have personal problems? Is he doing all these on purpose to confuse the task force and him? So many questions and yet no one to answer them. _''Maybe we're just getting really good at this''_ thought Ispector Nakamori smiling as he saw the white hang glider fling away in the moonlight.

''That was a close one again, Young Master!'' said the voice in his ear.

''I know Jii, but I'm fine now, don't need to worry. I'll see you tomorrow at the bar, thanks fot the help. Good night!'' said Kaito as he was fling towards home. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, tonight's heist was close, too close for his liking. This is not the first time things didn't go as planned. In the last few months he slipped a few times and saved himself in the last minute. Lately things seem to be less entertaining and less interesting for him. In the past two years of being Kid, all of his leads seem to end up not being the Pandora. He even asked himself a few times if the jewel really exists or will he ever find it? Also, his personal life seems to slide through his fingers. Due to his ''night job'' he doesn't have as much time for himself, so he and Aoko seem to gain some distance lately. Also the thought of making a move and admitting his feelings for her, would mean also to tell her that he is the thief that she despises so much, also putting her in serious danger to become a target for the people that hunt him and the Pandora. So, he decided to let it be this way for a little longer. Since when things got so complicated? Everything was so easy and entertaining at the beginning. He would plan the heist, throw the big show, impress the people, get some police force angry and confused, check the jewel, return is and get home. But now it seems that things have changed. It's so hard to stay focused and hold on to all the things that happen in both his worlds; he is in a real struggle right now, and he needs to figure it out soon or he will get caught. As he was thinking he got home. _''Get rid of the costume and a nice hot shower will clear my head for tonight''_ he thought as he removed his shirt and stepped in his room. He took a peak through his window to see that Aoko's room was still lighted. He saw her standing at her desk on her laptop talking with someone. He misses her so much. He should call her, or ask her to hang out somewhere as in the good old times. He will definitely call her tomorrow and ask her to meet him for a coffee. As he reached the bathroom he stepped into the shower's hot water as he felt all his muscles relax. As soon as he got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel onto his lower side and returned into his room to discover that he got a text from his mom.

 _''_ _Kaito, I was so worried when I heard what happened. What were you thinking? Are you tired or do you have problems home? Please consider that you are surrounded by people willing to help you; all you need to do is ask. Please be careful and rest for the night. I will call you tomorrow so we can talk about this. Mom loves you. Good night! ''_

Everybody is so worried. Well changes did happened, mistakes were made, but he is yet capable of taking care of himself, plus there is no way he would let someone get involved with Kid's business; is too dangerous and he would not be able to lose someone beloved in this matter of Kid again. As he put on his pajamas he saw that Aoko's room was submerged in darkness. How much he wished to have her near him right now. Just to hold her and to feel her presence near him. He pulled the covers over him as he stood in his bed thinking about tonight's fail. _''Things will get better…soon!''_ he thought as he slowly drifted away into sweet sleep.

''He needs help!'' Chikage said worried. ''You have your ways dear, he's your son, so make things happen because I don't want to lose him as I supposedly lost you!'' she said to the man on the screen.

''I myself been through some dark times during my Kid days. As you suspect I already contacted some backup for him but he won't be taking this very well.'' The man said as he reached for his phone. '' Aaa…just the text I've been expected, the plan is set and ready, now I will just need some help from you, my beloved'' he said as the woman smiled.

''After all these years, and you still make me feel like when we first meet! You can count on me darling!'' she said to her husband as he smiled and winked his goodbye. _''Things will get better!''_ Chikage thought as she turned off her laptop and continued sipping her coffee.

 ** _Brrrr….brrrr….brrrr._**

''Hheloo…'' said Kaito still asleep.

''Good morning, Kaito! How are you sweetie?'' Chikage sang as she started rumbling lots of words that Kaito barley heard.

''Moom, is 7 am. What's so important?'' Kaito said as he started to gain his senses again. Didn't she say to get some rest last night? He's pretty sure she's forgotten the time zone difference.

''I know what time is it sweetie, but you need to wake up because you have to catch the 9 am plane to Vegas. We have tickets for tonight's magic show. Isn't this exciting?'' she said. _''Oh no! That sounds tiresome! So typical for mom to schedule spontaneous events and call me in the last minute leaving no way to escape.''_ Kaito tought, as he got up and started walking toward the kitchen to make some coffee. ''Mom, why didn't you tell me that in last night's text?'' he said quickly.

''I wasn't sure that I would get the tickets, but I pulled some strings and I've got them! Plus, this is you fathers old team, as he used to do shows with them so you will met some of his old acquaintances and of course some new people too as we have guests that will accompany us at the show tonight'' she said highlighting the last part.

 _''_ _Yea…there's the catch. I thought that this was too all of a sudden. What is she planning this time?''_ Kaito thought as he listened to his mom giving him the information he needed to reach the right destination in the great Vegas.

''…now, I'm already here so I'll let you pack and call me when you land. Bye, bye. Love you!'' she said as her son responded. Kaito, hang up as he poured a cup of hot coffee. _'' What is she up to this time? Now my call to Aoko will have to wait until I return.''_ he thought as he took a sip. _'' This should be interesting!''_ he smiled as he started walking towards his bedroom.


End file.
